


Merrier the More

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, will adjust tags etc over the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: 28 Stevie/Alexis/Twyla drabbles in 28 days!
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 80
Kudos: 25





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops I fell and started this! A Twylexie drabble for each day in February, using prompts from [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/). I'll update ratings and tags as I go along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie has a bad morning (rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References menstruation.

Stevie groans seeing the red patch on her sheets. She’s pretty sure that you’re supposed to have grown out of erratic periods and bleeding all over your bed by this age and yet here she is. 

Once the sheets are soaking and she's had a shower she finally checks her phone.

**iMessage:** ✨Alexis✨  
  
**Alexis:** IMG_3874.jpg[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/17ae8166c2516131680f6fb3d374edd5/4c3edd28db1efa9f-7d/s1280x1920/59f83d1e6ab22173c367b2f56b332b09e00ae014.jpg)  
**Alexis:** Told you NYC has nature! 🌺💐🌷  
  
**Stevie:** 'Nature'  
  
**Alexis:** Someone's extra grumpy today 😘🥰😍  
  
**Stevie:** 🩸🩸🩸🩸🩸  
  


She rolls her eyes and heads to breakfast at the café; Twyla greets her with a kiss and a slice of red velvet cake. “Alexis said you might need this.” 


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twyla tries something new (rated G)

Twyla takes a deep breath unlocking the café June first. She’s not really worried anyone will take it badly, but this is new. Something she wouldn’t have done before she owned the place and maybe didn’t even realise she needed to do.

There’s rainbows everywhere, with other pride flags—pan, bi, trans, ace—spread around. She’s pretty sure David will says it’s hideous while hiding a smile.

By the time Stevie and Alexis arrive she’s practically vibrating. If Alexis weren’t visiting she might not have braved it. The way their eyes light up makes her feel like she could fly.


	3. Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic! (rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild reference to unhealthy attitudes to eating.

Alexis had thought that picnics were much cuter in theory, like babies or having a famous mom. On a blanket while Twyla unpacks food and Stevie snatches her favourites, she rethinks it.

After they eat, Twyla starts picking buttercups and twining them together, like a daisy chain. Alexis hadn’t know you could do that.

“Maureen said, if a buttercup reflects under your chin, you like butter. I think it just means I’m pale.”

As a kid, that would have been a warning; butter was dangerous. Now, the yellow against Stevie’s skin is warm and Alexis thinks she like it, too.


	4. Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie tries something new (rated G)

Stevie adjusts her headband, trying to stop the feather from flopping in front of her eye. She can’t believe after years of attending this thing in whatever she happened to be wearing she’s actually put effort in this time.

“Ooh, let me sort that, babe!” Alexis gets the feather sitting perfectly in seconds. She’s in a suit, looking distractingly hot; if Stevie’s flapper dress has half the surprising impact that does, she’s glad they switched it up.

Twyla’s greeting people at the door, explaining how the murder mystery works. Her eyes blow wide when Stevie and Alexis enter. Worth it.


	5. orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoothie chat (rated G)

“So, what’s in this one?” 

Twyla ducks her head to hide how much the question makes her smile. Stevie never used to ask that—she never used to order smoothies at all. Making them will always make Twyla think of Alexis now and she’s pretty sure Stevie knows that.

“Mango, carrot, apricot, and cantaloupe, I think?” She was following her instincts, as usual; this is definitely one of her better creations.

Stevie’s eyebrows raise. “No oranges?”

Twyla knows she’s frowning; she hates when there’s a joke she doesn’t get. “Why?”

Stevie shakes her head. “Don’t worry, it’s perfect as is.”


	6. mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney World inspires passion (rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The list said "Mermaid AU" but I decided these all exist in the same world, so just mermaid thoughts!

“I hate that Ariel’s almost always shown in her mermaid form.”

Alexis blinks, breaking her concentration on the app showing currently the wait times for rides in Fantasyland. Twyla has an extremely-adorable grumpy expression. “What? I always thought her tail was _super_ cute.”

Stevie looks up from her Mickey-shaped cake pop. “But that’s not how she was happy!”

“Exactly!” Twyla’s relief is obvious as she gestures in emphasis. “People always say she turned human for some guy, but it’s what she already wanted. He’s just a bonus.”

Alexis pulls them both close, despite the crowds streaming past. “You’re absolutely right.”


	7. lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different flavours (rated T)

On any given day the flavour of Stevie’s first kiss with Alexis will be unexpected. She has more varieties of lip balm than Stevie even knew existed and flits between them on a whim.

Twyla’s more expected, she’s worn her cherry chapstick since before that fucking song. Stevie learned this from an awkward peck during spin the bottle in seventh grade. It was years after that she tasted it again, shotgunning-turned-makeout after prom; a decade plus until the next time and learning to love it.

Stevie never remembers to wear lip balm, but luckily her girlfriends don’t seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 3 by Britney Spears, legitimately one of my favourite songs!
> 
> And of course, you can find me on [tumblr!](https://januarium.tumblr.com/)


End file.
